Monster
by Chibimax
Summary: A few months have past and Kyle still didn't tell his parents that he is a werewolf. Kyle's friends are telling him to tell his parents, but Kyle is too afraid. One night people in South Park are getting killed by animals. And who is Dr. Moreau?
1. Nightmare

Monster

Chapter one: Nightmare

Kyle woke up in his bed. He yawed and went downstairs. As he went downstairs, he didn't hear any noise in the house, what is strange since at this hour, his mom would be up.

"Mom?" he said as he walked into the living room. Kyle walked into the kitchen, finding his mom. "Hi mom."

"Don't 'hi mom' me!"

Kyle stared as Sheila turned around looking angry. "Don't even call me mom!"

"But mom…"

"DON'T even start!" yelled Sheila angry at her son. "You're not human! You're a thing! A Thing who looks human from the outside, but in the inside your just a blood trusty animal!"

"But mom…"

"QUITE! Don't speak to me! Don't even look at me! You monster! You are not my son! You never where!"

Kyle looked at his mom with tears in his eyes. How can his mom react like this? And how did she know?

"What did I just say? Don't you look at me! Don't you look at me!"

Kyle swallowed when his mom came to him. She held a broom. "No..No…Nooo!" yelled Kyle as Sheila swing the broom at Kyle.

Everything went black.

Kyle woke up screaming his longs out. Kyle panted while he looked around. He was sweating like hell. 'It was just a dream…It was just a dream…' he thoughts as he kept staring at the wall.

Kyle went sitting on the side of his bed and looked at his feet. 'I really need to do something about these nightmares. They get worse every night!'

Kyle sighed and went to the bathroom to wash himself. He couldn't stop thinking what he dreamed. 'Maybe I should tell them…But what if they react like in my dream? What if they don't accept me and send me away?' Kyle thought while looking to the mirror. 'I can't tell them yet, not yet. Better get ready for school'

OoOoOoo

Finally! A new SP story! Okay the first chapter is short, but hey at least there's a new one. I hope you enjoyed the short chapter and I'll see you on a new update of Monster.

Like with every writer, reviews are always welcome! Even when you see a grammar in the chapter, just tell me!

Cya


	2. Flu

Monster

Chapter two: Flu

After having himself dressed and washed, Kyle went downstairs to the Kitchen. Kyle swallowed when he saw his mom standing in the kitchen. He just couldn't stop his mind from thinking about the nightmare and how his mom reacted.

Sheila turned around and smiled. "Good morning, bubbe." She greeted her son.

"Morning." Mumbled Kyle before taking place next to Ike and his father. Kyle ignored Ike as he took some cereal and started to eat.

When Kyle made his bag to go to school, Ike came to him. "Kyle?" the little Canadian said.

"No you can't come to school with me. Mom will take you."

"Ike worried. Kyle not sleep well."

Kyle sighed and looked at his little brother. "Ike, don't worry about me. It's just I have some bad nightmares. I've got to go to school, now."

Ike watched how his brother left, before he went to him mom and waited until she would bring her to school.

oOoOoOo

Stan and his friend where standing at the bus stop talking about Chimpokemon. "Dude, did you see that scene with that evil dude? That was awesome!" said Cartman.

Stan nodded in agreement when he saw Kyle coming towards them. "Hey dude." Stan said and looked at Kyle. Kyle looked pale and had dark circles under his eyes. "Wow, you like shit."

Kyle just sighed as he stood next to Stan. "I know."

"Nightmares again?"

Kyle slowly nodded and let out a yaw. "Dude, you really need to tell your parents or you will get insomnia one day."

"Easy for you to say." Mumbled Kyle.

"Aw come on, man." Said Stan as he looked worried to Kyle. "Do you really think your mom would act like that?"

"Stan, with my mom you won't know how she reacts. You've seen how she reacted to the movie of Terrance and Phillip. Besides, like it is so easy to tell your mom and you're a werewolf."

Stan wanted to say something when the school bus came. The boys went on the bus and didn't talk about it anymore.

oOoOoOo

A few night have past and the police of South Park gotten more and more homicides then it use to have. "Seven homicides have been committed this week. The Police is having a hard time to find the killer. It's time they have someone who helped them and find the killer! And that person is The Coon!" said The Coon as he ran to the police building. He climbed up on the fire ladder and hopped onto the window he always use.

The Coon wanted to say something when he saw a person with a purple came and a green question mark on his head, talking to the chief. "Aw Fuck! What the hell is he doing here?" yelled The Coon angry.

None of the police men paid attention to the Coon. The Coon gritted his teeth and jumped away when he saw the person running the window he was at and jumped down.

The Coon followed the person onto the street. "Mysterion!" yelled The Coon angry.

Mysterion stopped and turned around. "Coon." He said.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Don't you have to be in jail you, asshole?" yelled the Coon angry.

"The police has called me to help them with those unsolved murders they have had over the past few nights. Now if you excuse me, I need to find the murderer."

"There's isn't any room for the two of us! You know that!"

"Why don't you go home and let the Pro's handle this one." Said Mysterion and walked away from The Coon.

The Coon gritted his teeth as he watched Mysterion disappear into the darkness of the streets of South Park.

oOoOoOoOo

The next day, the boys are standing in a line in the school cafeteria. "Dude, why do we have to get a injection?" asked Stan.

"It's for a sorta flu that's going around." Said Kyle. "But I haven't heard about ay flu epidemic."

"The flue? Aw come on!"

"I don't get it why I have to get one." Said Cartman. "I don't need one. I never got one when the swine flu broke out and I never got sick of it!"

"They never gave you that one, because their too afraid the needle will break every time they try to inject you." Said Kenny behind his orange parka.

"Ey!" yelled Cartman angry. "Screw you Kenny! You homeless piece of shit!"

The other three friends just laughed. "But still doesn't explain why we have to get one." Said Stan.

"That's enough boys! You are going to get the injection!" yelled Mr. Garrison when he overheard the conversation between the boys.

"But why? There isn't any flu epidemic and the swine has passed by." Said Kyle.

"Because the school is ordering you to! Now do what I say and shut up!"

"Dude…"

"Guess someone didn't had some good sex last night." Said Kenny, letting the others laugh.

After a few minutes, it was the boys turn to get the injection. They all stood in front of a tall man. He had a brown beard, brown hair and wore glasses. "Good day youngsters, my name is Dr. Moreau." Said the men. "I think you all know why I am here."

"Why can't Nurse Gollum give us the injection?" asked Stan.

"Yeah and why do we even have to get one? There isn't a flu epidemic going around." Said Kyle.

"Oh but there is a epidemic. The government only doesn't want all the people know."

"Isn't it better when the people do know there's a new flu coming around?"

"And have panic all over the would like the swine flu? No I think not."

"What's the flu name any way?"

"The name of the flu is Motab."

"Never heard of it."

"It's because it's a new virus."

"Oh for god sake, Kyle! Would you stop asking the man stupid questions and let him give you the shot? You're keeping up the line!" yelled Mr. Garrison at Kyle.

Kyle looked at Mr. Garrison before he allowed the doctor inject him and move further. "God, kids these days. They always need a answer on everything." Sighed Mr. Garrison.

oOoOoOo

Later that day, Kyle felt not so good. "Bubbee what's wrong?" asked Sheila worried when she saw her son sitting on the couch like he was going to throw up.

"I don't feel so well, mom." Mumbled Kyle.

This worried Sheila even more. She put her hand on her son's forehead. "You have some fever, honey. Why don't you dress yourself into your pajama's and I'll tuck you into bed."

Kyle nodded weakly and went to his bed room. In a few minutes, Kyle was laying in his bed. "Goodnight, bubbe. You'll feel better tomorrow." Said Sheilla as she kissed Kyle's head and left him.

Kyle fell in a deep sleep after a few moments, but he didn't get a very good sleep that night.

oOoOoOo

Yes, a other chapter! What do you think guys? Good or not good? Again if there are some misspells and grammars, just tell! Normal reviews are also welcome!


	3. Pain

Monster

Chapter three: Pain

The next morning walked sleepy to the bathroom as he had to get himself ready for school. Locking the door behind him, Kyle yawed tiredly, before pulling his shirt off.

'What the?' he thought as he felt something soft as he pulled the shirt off. Kyle turn around and used a small mirror to see the reflections of the bathroom mirror. Kyle gasped when he saw a bit of fur on his spine.

'What the fuck is going on here?' thought Kyle as he took out some scissors and started to cut the fur off.

When he was finally done and had cleaned up everything, Kyle wanted to brush his teeth when he saw he not only had fur on his back, but his canine tooth looked like fangs. "What the hell is going on here?" asked Kyle himself.

"Kyle!"

"Yes, mom?"

"Hurry up! Or you'll be late for the school bus!"

Kyle sighed and hurried up. A few minutes later, Kyle walked to the bus stop. "Hey guys." He said.

"Oh hey dude." Greeted Stan and Kenny. Cartman just mumbled something.

"Hey." Mumbled Kyle in a unusual self.

Stan looked worried at Kyle as he knew something was wrong. "Sup? Had a other nightmare about your mom?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I've got some fur on my spine."

"So? You're a werewolf. Isn't that normal?"

"Dude, I only get fur when it's a full moon! Not in the morning! Besides what do you think of this?" Kyle showed his fangs to his friends. "I think it has to be from the injection."

"Kyle, come on. Do you really think you have gotten some fur on your spine and fangs because of the injection.

"Of course he does. He's a Jew and Jews believe in almost everything to hide their guilt." Mocked Cartman.

"Shut up fat ass!" yelled Kyle angry.

"Ey!"

Kyle wanted to answer Stan, when the bus stopped and the boys gotten on the bus.

oOoOoOo

At Gym, the boys played dodge ball. Kyle was having a hard time dodging the balls as he was having pain over his whole body.

Stan, who held a close eye on Kyle, saw Kyle was having trouble the whole time. After two hours, they were allowed to go to the showers.

Kyle panted and sat down on the bench, grabbing his stomach. Stan looked worried and walking to his best friend as all of the boys of his class where gone."

"Dude, are you alright?"

"It hurts, Stan."

"Where?"

"Everywhere!" Kyle said, bending over as a other pain wave hit him.

Stan looked worried and placed his hand on Kyle's back, but pulled away when he felt something. "Could you bent more over?"

Kyle did as he was asked and Stan pulled Kyle's shirt up, revealing the fur Kyle was talking about. Only, this time it has grown almost over Kyle's whole back. Stan gasped.

"What is it, dude?" asked Kyle.

Stan didn't answer Kyle.

"Stan?"

oOoOoOo

When School was out, Stan and Kyle went to Stan's home. "I'm really sorry for not believing you, dude." Said Stan guilty as he threw his back pack in the corner and started his computer.

"It's okay." Said Kyle as he took a chair and sat next to his friend.

Stan started to google the virus what the doctor had told them. After a while Stan just couldn't find it.

"Let me try it." Said Kyle as Stan sighed in frustration. Even when Kyle tried everything, he still didn't find anything.

"I knew it! I knew something was strange about that guy." Said Kyle as he gave up looking.

"Yeah, but what did he inject us with and why?"

"Don't know, Stan. But I'm reacting on it whatever it is."

oOoOo

The night has fallen and the Coon was wandering around the streets, looking for some clue's. Suddenly, there was a scream. The Coon looked up and ran toward where the scream came. When the Coon come into the ally, he saw a women death laying on the ground. The Coon narrowed his eyes and took out his flashlight to see better.

As he shone his flashlight, he saw a creature next to the women's body. The creature looked up and growled angry at the Coon as the Coon blinded it, before it ran away.

The Coon ran after it and saw the creature was a werewolf. 'A werewolf!' he thought. The werewolf was too quick for the Coon as he started to get tired and had to give up the chaise.

The Coon panted as he watched the werewolf escape. "Thank you very much for letting it escape."

The Coon turned around and saw Mysterion standing behind him. "I let him escape?" yelled the Coon angry. "I'm the one who was chaising that thing! I've almost had him!"

"No, you almost ran your feet under neat yourself out." Said Mysterion just to piss off the Coon. "I know you where behind those attacks of Professor Ciaos."

"Was not!"

"Was too and you know it!"

"Argh!" yelled the Coon angry and charged Mysterion. Mysterion and the Coon started to fight. Slapping, scratching each other until the both of them grabbed their masks and pulled them off.

The Coon's mask felt on the ground, reveling Cartman's face. "You!" yelled Cartman as he saw the face of Mysterion. "I should have guess it was you!"

"There isn't any time to bicker about our real identities. We need to stop those attacks and find out who is behind this."

"Like I'm going to work with you!" said Cartman crossing his arms.

"If you help me, you'll get noticed too. Get some credits saving this town. What do you say?" said Mysterion as he gave his hand to Cartman.

Cartman hesitated for a minute, before taking it and shook the hand.

oOoOoOo

Finally! A update! I'm very sorry for letting you guys wait so long, but work has been asking much energy and I admit that I wasn't always in the mood to write. Btw, are there any A-team fans out there? If there are, I've got a poll on my fanfiction account. I've got a crazy idea about Murdock in a VA where strange things happens. I wanted to know if I should write a A-team story or not.

Anyway, thank you for being patience with me and I'll see you next time.


	4. Freak

Monster

Chapter 4: Freak

Meanwhile at the house of Dr. Moreau, Dr. Moreau was working in his secret lab that he held in his basement. "Oh my, who would have thought that the smart pants kid would be the one I'm looking for? Finally! My genius plan will work!" said Dr. Moreau before laughing evilly.

oOoOoOoOo

A few days later, the boys were staying at their school as their week project was about the universe and they had to spend one night at school, wathing the stars. Of course this wasn't Mr. Garisson's idea, but the principle's idea.

This didn't help Kyle at all, as he slowly was changing into a werewolf. Stan was really worried as he saw how Kyle was in pain the whole time and how hard it was for him to hide it. Kyle sighed and he noticed Bebe and Wendy were looking at his way constantly.

"What's wrong, Dude?" asked Stan.

"Oh nothing." Mumbled Kyle.

Stan looked up and saw Bebe and Wendy looking their way, giggling about something. "Don't mind them, Kyle. Their just girls."

Kyle sighed again and looked up to see Bebe and Wendy walk towards him. "Hi Kyle, Stan." Wendy greeted them.

"Geez Kyle, you look really pale today. Are you alright?" asked Bebe.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lied Kyle. 'Just leave me alone.'

The girls nodded and walked away. Kyle could here Bebe say he's lying. "And that's why nobody hangs around with you guys. Because of your answers." Said Craig as he walked from behind Kyle and Stan.

"Jerk." Said Stan as he and Kyle watched Craig pass by them.

Craig turned around and show the two boys his famous middle finger. Stan rolled his eyes and turned to Kyle to see the Jew grabbing his stomach. "Kyle!"

"It's okay, dude…"muttered Kyle in pain.

Suddenly someone screamed. The two boys looked up to see werewolves run towards them and attack them.

"Oh shit! Everyone inside!" yelled Mr. Garisson and ran with the kids into the school.

When everyone was inside, Mr. Garisson locked the door just in time. He sighed and turned back to the kids. "Alright kids, let's go to the Gym hall."

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile, all over town, werewolves attacked and killed people. As people run around in terror, a wagon with a big TV screen drove into the town. "People of South Park." Said a man on the TV.

The people just ran and screamed, ignoring the screen. "PEOPLE OF SOUTH PARK!" yelled the man. Still, the people ignored the person and ran away screaming.

"Hey, shut up and listen! Or you all will be doomed!" yelled the man. That's how all the people of South Park stopped running around and even noticed the werewolves stopped attacking them minutes ago.

"Who the hell is that?" asked a random person.

"Don't know."

"It is I, ." said the man on the screen.

"Still don't know him."

Dr. Moreau rolled his eyes. "The doctor who injected all your children against the virus." A group of ooo's came when they finally got who Dr. Moreau was.

"Ever since these attacks have started, I've started an investigation. It turns out that these werewolves use to be humans held captive on a mountain called Death Mountain." People started to talk as they recall the name of the mountain. "I know the story is about 20 people turned into wolves by a witch, but that's not proven scientific. The true story is, a mad scientist have turned them into what they are now!"

"A mad scientist?" said a person.

"Dr. Mephisto is a mad scientist." A other one said.

"He's the one who did it!"

"Get him!"

" Wait, wait!" yelled Mephisto as he held his hand up as a mob gathered around him. "I maybe be a mad scientist, but I didn't change to humans into werewolves."

"Then who did it?"

"We got to find out!" yelled another person.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO CHANGED THOSE PEOPLE!" yelled Dr. Moreau. "I've found out who is controlling them." People started to whisper and wonder who is it.

Suddenly a photo of Kyle was shown on the screen. "Oh my!" yelled Sheilla. "That is my son!"

"This is young boy, is the one who is controlling them now." Said . "If you can find him, I can make a end with this! I know how to stop this madness and turn those things back into people!"

"But that's my son!" yelled Sheilla. "He would never do that! Me and Gerald raise him not to do those things!"

"I know you think you have raised your son good, but he has seen the dark side and they just didn't have cookies." Said Dr. Moreau. "Now, the sooner we find this kid, the soon I can restore everything back to normal."

"Let's find that kid!" yelled a person.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled as they grabbed their pitch forks and start looking for Kyle.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile at the kids of the 4th grade stare at the TV they took out of the classes, before they turned around and looked where the four friends use to stand when Dr. Moreau was on. "Let's get him!" yelled Wendy and ran with the whole class into the hallways, leaving a stunned Mr. Garrison behind.

"Come on Kyle!" said Stan as he tried to lead his friend away. "We got to go!"

Kyle was panting as he started to feel weak thanks to the pain he was having. "Stop right there!" yelled Wendy as she ran with the group towards them.

"Oh shit!" yelled Stan as he saw them. Stan tried to pulled Kyle along with him, but even with Kenny's help, Kyle didn't went any faster. Stan cursed again when they were trapped. Behind them was Wendy and the group, in front of them the fire doors who were very hard to open.

"How could you do this, Kyle? How could you kill all those people?" yelled Wendy angry at the red headed kid.

"You leave him alone, Wendy!" yelled Stan back at his girlfriend.

"Why are you even defending him, Stan? Can't you see what your so called best friend has done? He's the one who is behind those attacks!"

"Because he's n—" Kyle started to scream in pain as he felt his bones shifting again. He fell on the ground, holding his stomach. Kyle's ears started to grow into those from a wolf, his nails from his hands became claws and his sneakers shred as the nails from his feet became claws too. Within a moment a long ginger red tail came out of the back of Kyle's pants. Kyle didn't bother to look up as he knew everyone was staring at him.

"Dude, I knew you were strange, but this makes you a freak!" Craig said as he continued to stare.

Kyle let out a growl at Craig's comment. "Shut up, Craig." Stan said, before he was flipped off by Craig.

"What the fuck is going on here?" asked Wendy annoyed.

"Wendy, let me explain…" said Stan.

"What can't the Jew speak for himself?"

"No, you see…"

"Guess we have to force him to speak!" The group came closer. Stan and Kenny stood ready to defend Kyle, while Cartman stood at the side. "Dude, this is sweet!"

Suddenly Butters walked past Wendy and stood in front of Kyle. 'Butters?' thought Kyle as he looked up at Butters back.

"W-w-why are you doing this, Wendy?" he asked as he looked at Wendy. "Kyle didn't do anything wrong. Can you prove he did this?"

"Dude, why are you even defending that freak?" Clyde asked. "It's obvious he did this."

"Uha, even when Kyle makes fun of me sometimes and call me names, he still treats me better than some of you guys….He defended me more time than you guys ever did…And now it's my time to defend him! Because he's my friend! And friends stick together!"

"Lame!" said Cartman as he watched the scene.

Wendy stared at Butters for a minute. "Get him!"

Butters screamed as the group charged towards him and Kyle. "Kyle run!" Stan yelled. Butters grabbed Kyle and pulled him along.

Kyle smelled a familiar smell when he and Butters where at the end of the hall way, "Butters, watch out!"

"Whao?" Butters said before he was pushed to the side. Suddenly a werewolf stormed the fire doors open and charged himself to the group. The group had seen the werewolf running at them. They stopped fighting Kenny and Stan and they all ran back to the gym, locking the doors behind them.

The werewolf tried to get the doors open, but after a while, it gave up and walked away.

oOoOoOo

wow, I've updated…I'm very sorry for letting you guys wait so long for it. I'm just a bit lazy to update all of my fics and I've still got some problems. (Hopefully they will go away soon.) Oh well, let's make the best of it.

I'm thinking to create a poll my main page again. This time for what story I should update next. So please vote.

Also I'm thinking to work further again on my first K2 fic. By just re-reading the idea I've wrote down, I'm in the mood again to continue it.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you on the next update. Of course, if you see any grammars, please let me know!


	5. On the run

Monster

Chapter 5: Freak

Wendy stared at the door for a moment, before turning to Stan. "What the hell is going on, here Stan?" she demanded. "Since when is your best friend a monster?"

"Hey! Kyle is not a monster!" yelled Stan angry as he pointed to Wendy.

"Then what is he? A malformed Jew?"

"Would you stop insulting my best friend and just listen for a second?"

Wendy said nothing and crossed her arms. "Look, three months ago, Kyle, his nephew and his dad were on a camping trip. When Kyle was looking for some branches, he was attacked by a werewolf."

"And you're saying, he became one?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah…"

"Pff, that so lame."

"Shut up, Clyde! You've seen him! If you don't believe in werewolves then what do you call those things that eats you up?" Bebe said, hitting Clyde's head.

"Aww!"

"Okay, so Kyle's a werewolf. But how do you know?" Craig asked.

"Me, his brother, Kenny and Cartman were there when Kyle changed."

"Did he not attack you when you saw him change."

"He did. He almost killed me. But when he saw his brother cry…Something snapped back and Kyle stopped attacking us. But the reason Kyle is changing without the full moon and the werewolves attacking people, is Dr. Moreau. We're not fully sure, why he does this, but we're willing to find out."

Wendy nodded, before speaking. "Now that we know, what is going on and what has happened to Kyle, I think we all agree we stop hunting down, Kyle and help him stop this Moreau character! Who's with me?"

"Yeah!" most of the kids yelled.

oOoOoOo

Kyle and Butters kept running. "Butters in here." Kyle panted. Butters opened the door of the house.

"H-h-hello?" he said before entering the house with Kyle. "I-i-is someone here?"

"I don't think so, Butters." Kyle said as he let himself slide off Butters side, into the floor. Butters looked around before he went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. "Thanks."

"Butters, why did you defend me?" asked Kyle when he was done drinking.

"Because, that's what friends do."

"Butters, I make fun of you and use you as a guinea pig. And I do look like a freak."

"That's not true! You're not a freak! I-i-I I know you. You don't harm people. The only person who would do that is Cartman. A-a-and your always nice to me, even when you make fun of me."

Kyle smiled "Thanks Butters." Butters and Kyle talked for a bit, before they fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOo

The next night.

"For the last time, I don't know where my son is!" yelled Sheila angry, before slamming the door closed. It was the twenties time since this morning, people had come to her place and demanded to give Kyle to them.

Sheila sighed. 'Kyle, where are you?' Before Sheila even could walk away from the door, the bell rang again. The sadness Sheila just had, turned into anger as she slammed the door open and was ready to yell at the people of South Park again. "Sharon?"

Sharon smiled at the red head. "Hi Sheila, I'd thought you wanted some company as our men are looking for Kyle."

Sheila sighed. "Sure," Sheila said. "You just can't believe how many people have rang my doorbell just to give Kyle to them."

"Oh Sheila, I'm sorry you have to go through all this." Sharon said, sitting down in the sofa.

"I just wish, everything will be back to normal." Sharon grabbed Sheila

"Sheila, do you know what Dr. Moreau wants with your son?"

Sheila sighed. "I don't know."

Suddenly, two werewolves stormed inside, growling at the two women. Sharon and Sheila screamed as they came closer to them.

oOoOoOoOo

"Come on Butters!" Butters panted as he and Kyle ran to Kyle's house. Butters still couldn't believe Kyle heard his mom yell from far away. When he and Kyle ran into the house, they saw two werewolves attacking Sharon and Kyle's mom, Kyle didn't think twice when he grabbed a frying pan and hit the two werewolves with it. The two werewolves tried to attack Kyle, but when one of them came too close to Kyle, Kyle scratched the werewolf eye. The werewolf howled and ran away, the other one followed.

Kyle watched the two werewolves running way, before looking at his mom. "Mom!"

"Ohooh- hamburgers, they don't look too good." Butters said as he looked at the two adults.

"Call a ambulance!" Kyle ordered. He looked at Stan's mom. She was out cold.

"K-Ky-Kyle?"

"Mom…" Kyle said as he ran towards his mom, grabbing her hand.

"Your back." Sheila said half conscious.

"Yeah, I'm back."

"Where were you? Me and your father are worried."

"Hiding…" Kyle said, before sighing. "Mom, I need to tell you something…."

"What is it, sweetie?"

Kyle looked away. "I'm a werewolf, mom."

"Sharon! Sheila!" two voices yelled.

Kyle looked up, before looking back down at his mom. Sheila has lost conscious before Kyle even had said he was a werewolf.

"No! No! It can't! It can't be true!" Gerald yelled when he saw Kyle.

Randy came right after Gerald. "Oh my god!" Randy said, before pointing the gun at Kyle. Kyle freeze . He didn't know what to do. Get shot or get shot while running.

"No!" Gerald pushed the gun upwards, so Randy missed.

"Kyle run!" yelled Butters. Kyle woke up from his froze form and ran out of the house.

"You've let him get away!"

"I can't let you shoot my son!"

Randy grabbed Gerald and pushed him against the wall. "Gerald, you know what Dr. Moreau has said! Kyle isn't your son! Not anymore! Look what he did to our wives!"

"I just still can't believe Kyle would do this nor how he looks like that."

"I know, Buddy. I know it's hard to believe, but you were there when the doc told us and you just seen the prove."

Gerald sighed and went to Sheila.

oOoOoOo

Kyle kept running. He just couldn't stop thinking about his parents. His mom and Stan's mom being injured, his dad's face when he saw Kyle as a…..

"There he is! Get him!"

"Oh shit!" Kyle shouted. Kyle started to run as a mob with torches and axes came after him. Before the mob even could get a hold of him, he ran into the forest.

"Darn! He ran into the forest!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's get him!"

"No! We better not go in there. I've seen some of those monsters creeping around in there."

"Nice move, there freak! Stay where you belong with your other monster friends!" one of the mobsters yelled at the forest, before turning back.

Kyle watched them go before he ran deeper into the forest. After a while he found a good resting place. Kyle dropped himself down on the ground as flash memories passed by. His mom laying there, bleeding. Stan's dad pointing a gun at him…His dad shocked how he looks like…The mob calling him a freak….a monster… Kyle couldn't fight the feelings he had anymore and started to cry.

oOoOo

I'm not really happy how this chapter turned out, but I'm glad I finally found the urge to write again. Let's hope I will update soon.


End file.
